


和亲秘闻

by gongqing



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongqing/pseuds/gongqing





	和亲秘闻

　　阿斯加德的护卫队奉命来接约顿海姆最小的王子 。

　　洛基淡漠的抱着自己的包袱，里面有两件他常穿的衣服和一些书籍，这是他的全部身家，不需要道别，整个王室都在看他的笑话，他再停留一秒，恐怕那些绷着脸皮的人下一秒就要憋不住的大笑出声。

王子和亲，对象还是王子。

　　有点可笑，不过上位者想做什么，岂是别人能左右的。　

　 说不定离开约顿海姆也是好事。

　　阿斯加德的护卫队队长把洛基扶上马车，然后宣布启程。从约顿海姆到阿斯加德，需要行驶半个多月。

　　看着一路后退的城池，洛基垂下眼帘，对他来说，在哪都是一样的。

 

　　“吃点东西吧。”

　　厚重的车帘被掀开，外面伸进来一只拿着食物的手，洛基记得他，是那个队长。

　　“谢谢，我不饿。”

　　“不饿也要吃。”

　　帘子被掀的更开，索尔直接把头伸了进来，这是一个不合礼数的举动，洛基往后缩了缩。食物被直接放到洛基的膝上，索尔放下帘子然后又拿了什么塞进车里。

　　那是一件暖和的皮草披风，索尔看见他一身单薄，裸露在外的脖子都有冻红的倾向，特地去给他拿的。

　　洛基想说自己不怕冷，但是最终还是伸出手摸了摸那柔软的绒毛。

　　“谢谢。”

　　“不用谢。”

　　索尔骑着马，马蹄声嘀嗒在地上，他的心里有一丝考量。没错，他是阿斯加德的王子，也是洛基的未婚夫，他出来这趟的目的，就是看看这个“未婚妻”怎么样。

洛基那种畏缩，挂着冷淡的疏离的模样让他不是很满意。但是晚上，他对他的印象就改观了。

　　他们在夜憩的时候遇上了冰原狼，这些出生在极寒之境的生物凶悍残忍，死死的盯着即将成为他们晚餐的和亲队伍。

　　索尔以为那个小王子会尖叫着害怕，但是他没有，而是抽了马夫的剑和他们一同战斗，修长的身形异常的灵活，割破冰原狼喉咙的同时还能躲开血迹的飞溅，不弄脏身上一块布料。

　　“还不错。”

　　“大人谬赞了，约顿海姆这种东西太多，自己不会保命那就不知道怎么死的了。”

　　洛基用手背抹了一把额头的汗，把剑还回去后又重新钻回车里。

 

　　索尔看着重新恢复之前那个状态的洛基若有所思，据他直觉，这个小王子不简单。

　　

　　“洛基。”

 

　　 “大人，你不应该直接喊我的名字。”

　　“那我应该喊什么？王妃么？”

　　“随你。”  
　　

　　随行路过程的推移，索尔发现他被洛基迷住了，并且越陷越深，忍不住逗弄这个一直表现出乖巧模样的小王子。洛基一开始还会忍着尽力装出一副软弱的样子，但是后来也会狠狠的回击他，在他面前展露骨子里的傲气。

　　很少有人会和洛基交流，玩笑，听他想说的话，于是他的生命陡然出现克里斯这个人的时候，他忍不住向其靠近。但他又明白自己是要和亲的，嫁给王室，不可能和克里斯在一起。

　　“克里斯，明天，就要到了。”

　　洛基掀开车帘，阿斯加德的气候很温润，不是约顿海姆那种冰凉刺骨的冷。只是他的心却越来越沉重起来，到达的时候，就是和克里斯分别的时候了。

　　“别担心，王子不会让您失望的。”

　　索尔安慰着洛基，他始终用着一个叫克里斯丁假名，他很期待新婚之夜洛基看见他之后的表情。他知道现在洛基的意思是什么，他一边隐瞒身份的同时又因为洛基对他动心而喜悦。

　　

　　洛基的手一僵，王子不会让我失望，那你呢？

　　抵达阿斯加德之后一切顺利，阿斯加德的王和王后招待了洛基，把他安置在舒适的房间，并派人给他热水和食物。

　　“王妃，这是您的衣服，王后叫我们送来给您试一下。”

　　“知道了。”

　　洛基放下手中的书，走过去拎起那件衣服，夸张到极致的裙子，重工的蕾丝刺绣和宝石装饰，好看是好看，不过他怎么也是一个男人，送一条裙子的意思再明显不过。

　　一系列衣服的穿法过于复杂，但是周围又都是宫女，洛基只能自己研究，据说过会王后还会来看他。

　　是看笑话吧，洛基有点生气的把束腰摔回桌上，最后抱着所有东西转到了屏风后边。

　　刚脱下身上的衣服，嘴就被捂住了。洛基用胳膊肘去顶撞身后的人，却被早就预料到一般被抓住。

　　“别说话。”

　　熟悉的声音压低在耳侧，洛基点了点头然后被放开，有点惊喜的回过头。

　　“克里斯……”

 

　　“嘘”

　　索尔用嘴堵住洛基的嘴，手放在他光裸的后背上。两个人亲的忘我，索尔用腿分开洛基的双腿然后托着他的屁股让他的脚离开地面。

　　“王妃试衣服需要帮助吗？王妃？”

　　突然闯进的宫女吓的洛基顿时清醒，连忙说不用了，听到宫女离开的脚步时才松了一口气。

　　“王妃需要帮助吗？”

　　索尔的手一直没有放开洛基，环在他的腰上去打量那条裙子。想到过两天洛基就会成为他的王妃他就兴奋，而洛基显然因为要和一个从未见面的人结婚而不高兴。

　　“不需要。”

　　洛基有点赌气的拿起乳白色的束腰，然后胡乱的往身上比对，索尔按住他的手然后在他的腰后边把带子系好，洛基的腰本来就很瘦，束起来则显得更加纤细。

　　索尔把那些层层叠叠的衣服和衣服配件替洛基洛基穿好理好，他没有给别人穿过衣服，不过小时候经常看弗丽嘉怎么穿礼服。

 

　　穿好衣服的洛基微微抬头，一眼如秋水 ，黑色的头发散落在锁骨上，索尔觉得需要再给他配一条项链。

　　“洛基，你很好看。”  
　　

　　“然后呢？”

　　“我喜欢你。”

　　“可是我马上要和王子成亲了。”

　　“你担心？”

　　“你听不懂吗你？”

　　洛基感觉自己三番五次的暗示都喂了狗，有点气结，直直的往外走，期间还因为过长的裙摆绊倒几次。索尔跟在他身后，及时的扶住他。

　　“王妃，王后到了。”

　　“……”

　　没有想到弗丽嘉真的过来的洛基推了一把索尔，叫他快离开，但是没想到后者直接掀开他的裙摆进去了。过于蓬松的裙撑使整个裙子外表根本看不出来底下还藏着一个人。洛基想把索尔拎出来，可弗丽嘉已经推门而至。

　　“拜见王后。”

　　洛基虚虚的行了一个礼，弗丽嘉笑着抓住他的手，自己的小儿子回来后说他对洛基很满意，这让她忍不住想要过来看看。

　　“衣服还合适么？”

　　弗丽嘉替洛基拉了拉裙摆，惊的他歪着身子避让，裙子里的索尔抓住他的脚踝慢慢抚摸，像是一个安慰。

　　

　　现在不能让弗丽嘉发现他的裙子底下还藏着一个外人，不然一定会死的很惨。洛基尽量的站直，不让裙子里索尔的轮廓显现出来。

　　“不用紧张，孩子，如果裙子你不喜欢，我还准备了其他的。”

 

　　“不，不了，很好看。”

 

　　洛基尽力的让自己看起来正常，因为裙子里的索尔已经不安分起来，摸着他的腿一路向上，然后把脸凑在他腿间，刚刚换衣服他脱下了所有衣服，似乎是故意遗忘，索尔没有给他穿衬裤，他里面只有一条薄的可怜的内裤。

　　温热的呼吸吐在敏感部位，洛基直感觉全身发麻，但他还要打着精神听弗丽嘉说话，然后回应几句。

　　隔着一层布料，索尔伸舌头轻轻的舔了一下洛基，洛基报复性的踹了他一脚，于是他更加报复性的咬了回去。牙齿碾压在敏感部位，洛基几乎要尖叫出声。

　　弗丽嘉关切的问他是不是有什么不适，被摇头否定。

　　“我很好，就是束腰有点紧。”  
　　

　　“哦我都说了叫他们按你的尺寸来，实在不舒服就先换下来吧。”

　　“我等会换……”

 

　　洛基的尾音几乎有点变调，索尔不停的隔着内裤吸允舔弄他，甚至从边缘伸进去一只手，慢慢握住他下身上下揉搓。

　　索尔把内裤扒到一边，把洛基此刻已经兴奋的流出液体的性器含到嘴里，然后手继续往后摸索着探寻更加私密之处。

　　洛基全身紧绷的夹紧腿，刚好夹住索尔的手指，索尔拍着他的屁股让他放开，却在他张开腿的时候准确无误的找到了后穴的位置。在穴口打着转，索尔尝试的伸进去一根手指。

　　被索尔含的极深的洛基几乎腿软，靠着裙子里的索尔扶着他才不至于倒下去，弗丽嘉更加关切的摸了摸他潮红的脸，不希望这个远途而来的小王子出事。

　　“王后，我没事，真的……”

　　洛基松垂在两侧的手紧紧抓着裙摆，几乎要抓裂上面的蕾丝，索尔一边用嘴吸允他一边用手指在他后面进出，前后夹击的感觉让他蜷起脚趾。这种害怕被别人发现的紧张感和身体的快感交织在一起，几乎要让人大脑冒烟。

　　在弗丽嘉的关照终于结束和他道别后，洛基身子一软直接瘫倒在索尔身上，他刚刚已经在索尔嘴里射了一次，现在浑身无力。他从来没有觉得时间如此漫长过。

　　索尔从他裙摆里出来，利落的扯开他身后的丝带脱下他的裙子和里面的裙撑然后抱着人直接往里面的床那边走去。

　　被放到柔软的床上，洛基想要起身，却被放完帘子的索尔又压了回去。

　　“克里斯，我马上就要成为王妃了。”

 

　　“我知道。”

　　

　　索尔的嘴唇落在洛基的皮肤上，他的小王妃还在因为怕被发现新婚前夜和其他人私通而全身紧绷呢。

　　“所以现在正好不是么？”

　　抚摸着洛基后背，索尔蓝色的眼睛里带着笑意，似乎要引诱他一起堕入深渊。

　　洛基慢慢被亲吻挑起情欲，也罢，放纵就放纵了，他想。然后主动去亲吻索尔的脖子，用舌头舔滚动的喉珠。

　　索尔拉开他的腿，把手指重新探入他刚刚已经进去过的地方，湿润的软肉包裹上来对他表示欢迎，洛基嘴里发出一声他刚刚克制住的嘤咛。

　 “别叫太大声，我的王妃。”  
　　

　　索尔用两根手指在他体内开合着搅动肠道的软肉，让他陷入情欲却又提醒他现在是在偷情。

　　洛基眨了眨眼，压住了喉咙里的声音，咬着嘴唇克制自己。索尔怕他咬破嘴，另一只手撬开他的牙齿，伸进他的口腔里肆虐，手指夹住他的舌头迫使他分泌过多到口水从合不上的嘴角流出来，沾到套着丝质的枕头外壳上。

　

　　感觉到扩张的差不多，索尔按揉着自己早就勃起的性器放在洛基臀缝间磨擦，把前端沁出的液体尽数磨蹭到他的屁股上，他用手揉捏那两团软肉，揪着它们分向两边又合拢。

　　“快一点。”

　　洛基催促，用脚勾着索尔的后背往下压。索尔扶着硕大的龟头挤进去一点，然后突然一下全根没入。洛基没有控制住的尖叫了一声，然后又后知后觉的捂住嘴。

　　

　　索尔看他这个被发现的样子心里好笑，这里的宫人其实已经被他遣散了。

　　洛基修长的腿被掰折，索尔跪在床上一下一下的在他体内进出，低头看着红艳的小穴不停的吞吐他的欲望。

　　视觉的冲击使得索尔忍不住加快速度用力撞到洛基的最深处。

　　“别……”

　　被摆成兽交的姿势，洛基在脸被压到被子上的时候祈求索尔轻一点，不然他控制不住的叫声可能会引起其他人的注意。

　　而索尔却不打算放过他，抓着他的腰律动，手指碾过他的胸膛，在凸起的红樱上打转。

　　洛基把声音闷在被子里，手向自己动下身探去，去给也早就勃起的自己安慰。索尔看见了他的动作，勾着他的胸膛把他抱到跪起来，迫使他的手抓着他的胳膊才能维持平衡。

　　“嗯啊……啊——”

　　索尔磨擦过敏感点的感觉让他尖叫，偏偏他还每次都故意在上面研磨。

　　“喜欢我吗？我的王妃？”

　　“喜，喜欢，嗯，不要，喊王妃。”

　　

　　王妃这个词就好像在提醒他是在偷情一样，但他现在满脑子只有他身后正在肏干他的克里斯。

　　“那喊什么？”

　　索尔坏心的在他要说话的时候用力一顶，让他的话变调为呻吟。

　　“嗯……不要……”

　　“知道我是谁么？”

 

　　 索尔温热的呼吸喷在洛基耳后，在他脖子上轻轻咬了一口。不能留下痕迹，他过两天还要穿礼服。

　　“克里斯啊……”

　　“答对了，成亲之后，可不能忘记我。”

　　 “可是……”

　　洛基的可是刚出口就被索尔艹到了高潮，索尔不允许他可是，反正他这辈子也不能忘记他。

　　“乖。”

　　索尔换了个姿势等待重新勃起后进入，手掌放在洛基腿间揉搓他的性器，然后不紧不慢的帮他撸动，却在他好不容易要释放的时候又停下来。难受的感觉让洛基眼角沁出泪水，扭着身子要自己解决却又被索尔按住手。

　　等到他终于释放出来的时候索尔又提枪直入，一直将这场情事进行到半夜，然后抱着累的不行的洛基做简单的清理，并给他收拾好脏污的床单。

　　成亲的前两天，克里斯一直没有出现，洛基有点失望的摸着脖子上弗丽嘉给他戴上的项链，她真是一个亲切温柔的女士，每天都在帮助他尽快适应阿斯加德的生活。项链是一块水滴形的绿翡翠，周围细细的镶嵌了一圈细钻来点缀，很漂亮。

　　“小心，我的王妃。”

　　行李的当天，洛基穿着那件可笑的华丽的大裙子在别人的搀扶下走过长长的红毯，唯一庆幸的就是头上盖着盖头把他与外边的所有目光隔绝。

　　可是当手被另一双手握住的时候，熟悉的声音洛基的身体一僵，恨不得立刻就掀开头纱来。

　　索尔扶着洛基行完礼，然后笑着掀开盖头，不出所料的看见洛基震惊的表情。

　　“别这样，该接吻了。”

　　“你居然骗我。”

　　洛基握紧了拳头，原来这么多天他都一直被人玩弄在股掌里。愤怒冲上头脑，但是对方是他心里所想的那个人的喜悦又和其相撞，最后打了个平手，洛基有点无力的松开拳。

　　“这样难道不是个惊喜么？”

 

　　索尔搂着洛基腰让他贴近自己，然后在众神之前交换了等同于誓言的吻。

　　  
　　

 

　　  
　　

　　  
　　

　

　

　　

　　  
　　  
　　

　

　　

　　  
　　  
　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　  
　　

　　

　　

　　  
　　   
　　

　　

　　

　  
　　

　

　　

　　

　　  
　　  
　　


End file.
